My Brother's Boy
by The Opened Window
Summary: What would have happened if Maria's brother sent her something that prevented her from leaving?
1. Chapter 1: Until Tomorrow

Chapter 1: Until Tomorrow

She had written her note of farewell and placed it securely on the table next to the Captain's study. With the sound of the small orchestra playing in the background, Maria headed to the elegant entrance, or in this case exit, to The Von Trapp Villa.

After the conversation she had just completed with the Baroness, she was certain she could no longer stay. For one, there was no way she was in LOVE with the Captain! I mean, sure, when they danced, she had felt something she knew she had never experienced before, and she did see something in his eyes, oh those beautiful blue eyes!

'What on earth am I thinking?!' She scolded herself under her breath. These were definitely thoughts a soon to be nun ought never to have. Although, the more she considered herself as a nun, the more foreign the whole idea sounded. It probably was mostly due to the children and the knowledge that life in the abbey meant there was no hope of ever having any of her own.

Oh, the children! She did love them, and absolutely hated what she was doing to them. She wished she could say goodbye but there wasn't any time and, quite honestly she wasn't sure she could handle it.

Guitar and bag in hand, she close the door behind her and began to walk towards the gate. About three quarters of the way there she heard the door open and close again and she braved a backward glance. There on the steps stood dear old Max Detweiler, preparing to light his cigarette.

'Maria? What are you doing out here?' he exclaimed before seeing the luggage she was carrying. 'Oh no, you cannot be leaving! I know seven children and maybe even a sea captain who would be absolutely crushed if that were the case.'

'Herr Detweiler, I...'

'Max,' he corrected her.

'Yes, well, Max, I mustn't stay here. You have to understand, there's no way...'

'No! Maria. Have you got any idea what that will do to those children? They will be utterly devastated! You see, anyone could tell that they all love you. You were the first mother figure they've had in four years, and really the only one Marta and Gretl have ever had. No. You can't leave, especially without saying goodbye.'

Maria lowered her head in remorse, he was right. She couldn't do that to them. She loved them to much to hurt them like that.

'Maria, I know I don't really act like it, but I care deeply for this family and would be acting a fool if I didn't at least try to stop you from making this mistake. I can't force you to stay, but I beg you, please, stay tonight, clear your head of whatever it is that's bothering you, and if you still want to leave, you can give the children a proper goodbye and go after breakfast.'

'You're right, it would be immensely selfish for me to leave like this. I will stay until tomorrow, but Max, I will not be attending tonight's activities.' she told him with a pointed look.

'Yes, yes, of course. I'm only glad you're staying. Can I help you with your bags?'

'No, thank you, Max, I'll manage.'

'Very well, I shall see you in the morning!' he told her with his own pointed gaze as they made their way back towards the villa.


	2. Chapter 2: Peter David

Chapter 2: Peter David

The next morning, Georg von Trapp yawned as he made his way down the stately staircase and headed to the dining room. He had hardly slept at all and it was entirely due to a certain young woman placed under his care by Nonnberg Abbey.

He'd had Max down to his study after the party for a night cap, and it seems Maria had forgotten to retrieve her note from where she had originally put it. Luckily, Max had been there and was able to explain everything he knew. Of course there was that dance, that marvelous dance. Truth be told, that's most likely what almost scared her away.

He had reached a conclusion. When he thought she had left, his heart practically stopped beating inside of his chest, and his hands immediately started to sweat. Why would he react like that unless... Yes, that had to be it. Captain Georg Johannes Ritter von Trapp, the baron and naval hero, was hopelessly in love with his children's governess.

He made up his mind. He would talk to Elsa that day and end things so he could completely focus on Maria. But, he wasn't stupid! He couldn't just run into her arms and proclaim the very thing that had nearly scared her off! No, he would have to win her over, and he would do anything necessary to keep her there.

As always, he was the first to reach the dining room. With a slight sigh of defeat, he took his place at the head of the table and picked up the newspaper Franz had placed next to his plate.

Right when he had gotten comfortable a very distressed Frau Schmidt rushed into the dining room with a small bundle in one arm and a wicker basket in the other.

'Frau Schmidt?' he inquired.

'Oh, Captain! It's a baby!'

'What? Where did you get it?'

'Sir, I was out taking care of the flowers when I heard an infants cry. It was coming from the front entrance so I went up to investigate. There on the steps was this basket with this baby, well, boy I assume.'

'I see. Any indication to whom he belongs or where he came from?'

'You see, there is a note, but it's addressed to Fräulein Maria.'

'Fräulein Maria? Hmm, well, until she comes down this morning take the baby, get him something to eat, and call the doctor.'

'Yes, Captain.'

'Thank you.'

At this point Max came in followed by Liesl and Fredrich.

'Good morning, Father.' and 'Good morning, Georg!' was heard.

'Good morning, children, Max. By the way Liesl, do you know when Fräulein Maria will be down?'

'I believe, she's helping the girls with their hair and should be down shortly.'

'Thank you.'

'Is there anything wrong Father? I could go get her for you if you'd like!' exclaimed Fredrich, adorably eager to help his father in any way.

'No, thank you, Son, it can wait.'

'Yes, Father.'

All at once, Kurt, Brigitta, and Marta burst into the dining room, followed leisurely by Gretl holding the hand of her beloved governess.

There was a very sloppy "Good morning!" and they all took their places at the table, leaving only the Baroness' chair empty.

'Good morning, children! Ah, Fräulein, I'm afraid I've got quite a surprise for you.'

As if on cue, Frau Schmidt entered the dining room once again, the little boy (which she was certain of now) tucked securely in her arms, wailing impossibly loud!

Many exclamations were heard throughout the room such as, 'Oh my!' and 'Father!'

The Captain and Maria stood from their chairs simultaneously, and headed for the small child.

The Captain, taking the boy from his housekeeper's arms, tried to solace him while explaining to Maria.

'He was found in a basket this morning on our doorstep, also in the basket is note addressed to you!' he practically shouted to be heard over the inconsolable infant.

'What?' asked a very confused Maria. Slightly recovering from her shock she reached out so as to take the baby from the arms of the Captain. Almost immediately the child looked up at this stranger, and stopped crying.

'Excellent,' whispered the Captain, aiming to not disturb the now content tiny person. 'Frau Schmidt, the note.'

'Yes, Captain,' she said softly as she pulled the envelope out of her apron pocket and handed it to Maria.

No one noticed the Baroness' entrance as they all stared in steadfast curiosity at the family's governess.

The letter read,

Dearest Maria,

Hello M! I desperately wish I could see you again after all these years, but under the circumstances I'm afraid that will be quite impossible. I am unable to tell you exactly what those circumstances are for the safety of you, the baby, and whoever else may be with you. His name is Peter David Rainer and he is my son. He was born June 12. My wife and I are in a situation that could be detrimental to Peter. This is more than I ever would care to ask of anyone, and it pains me deeply that I have to. But I need you to keep him for me. If you are unable to, find him a good and loving home. Maria, you are our only hope. I shall be forever indebted to you.

With love,

Xander

Maria looked up from the letter with her face as pale as a ghost.

'Well?' Asked Max.

'He's... my brother's boy.


	3. Chapter 3: Reaching Agreements

Chapter 3: Reaching Agreements

Maria stood up, Peter in her arms, and left the dining room without a word.

'Whatever was that little scene about?' queried the Baroness.

'The note, Georg, she left it behind. Maybe it would be best if you read it.' Max said.

'Yes, perhaps I ought to.' and he began to read.

At this point, the Baroness, beginning to fatigue of being ignored, demanded, 'Georg! What note, and what was the Governess carrying?'

'Father, we can keep the baby can't we?' Gretl asked innocently.

'Baby? Georg! Isn't 7 children quite enough?'

Suddenly, everyone began to talk at once.

The Captain stood up and pounded on the table to get everyone's attention. 'The baby is Fräulein Maria's nephew, his name is Peter, and he is 6 weeks old. That's all I can tell you about him now. Children, finish your breakfast and begin your studies. Frau Schmidt, have my breakfast and Fräulein Maria's sent up to my upstairs study. Max, if you don't mind, keep an eye on the children for a while, and Elsa, you and I need to have a conversation once I've finished with Fräulein Maria.'

They all nodded in approval and the Captain made his way to Maria's room.

All the way up to her bedroom Maria's thoughts ran wild. She hadn't seen her brother in 4 years, since she was 18, when they, as twins, were legally allowed to leave their abusive uncle's "care."

She had woken up that morning fully intent on saying goodbye to the children and leaving after breakfast. The sleepless night she had just experienced had given her plenty of time to think, and she had come to the conclusion that she was in love with her employer. But, he could not reciprocate her feelings. He loved the Baroness, probably would marry her before the summers end, and the von Trapp family would live happily ever after.

She couldn't return to the abbey now. If this summer proved anything, it was that she really wasn't cut out to be a nun. She would find a job and support herself, somehow.

But now, her nephew whom she previously had no idea existed, showed up on the doorstep of the family she was working for. There was no way she was just going to give him up! Judging by the uncertainty of that letter, this little boy could be all she had left of Xander. Yes, she really needed a job now, and a good one at that.

Maybe she could convince the Captain to help her. He surely had plenty of connections and obviously a glowing reputation.

At that instant, there was a small knock on her door, and in walked the very man of her contemplation.

'Maria, I read the letter... I'm sorry.'

'That's quite all right, Captain. Actually I'm glad you're here. I need to discuss something with you...'

'Yes, so do I, I've arranged for our breakfast to be sent to my upstairs study.'

'Upstairs study!?'

The Captain chuckled, 'I don't use it terribly often, it's more of an entertainment room.'

At that he offered her his arm and led her there.

Maria sunk into the large soft sofa, and the Captain sat down near to her.

'Maria, like I said, I read the letter from whom I deduced was your brother. I really am sorry... About him, Alexand- your brother. You seemed to have been close.' The captain rambled awkwardly.

'Well, it is what it is. I really am very distraught, but now I need to focus on how best to care for my nephew.' Maria said as she stroked the infants soft cheek.

'So you do plan to... uh, keep him?' Asked the Captain.

'Yes, I couldn't give him up. You see, you guessed correctly, my brother and I were very close. Well, we are twins! We faced quite an unhappy childhood together, and were each others only support. Giving up little Peter would be like giving away all I have left of my dear brother.'

The Captain listened intently. He hadn't realized Maria had faced such things as an unpleasant youth. He found himself wanting to know more and more about her.

'No. I'll bring him up as my own. I won't be going back to the abbey.'

At this, the Captain's heart soared.

'Captain, I hate to ask this of you, but I'll need to provide for him and myself, and I was wondering if you could help me find some steady employment... elsewhere.'

'What?' asked the Captain in unpleasant shock.

'You see, Sir, I almost left last night during the party, but didn't because I couldn't do that to the children.'

'Yes. I found the note you left me. Luckily Max was there to spare me the heart attack.'

'Oh! That silly note! I forgot to get it after...'

'Maria, I have a proposal for you. My children need a mother, someone to teach my girls how to become kind and sweet young women, my boys how to treat a woman with love and respect. They need someone to show them love and affection, even Fredrich and Kurt. The Baroness is not that woman. That little boy needs a provider and protector. If, as you say, you love Peter as your own, you will recognize those needs. Maria, stay here, at least for now. I will provide for you and the baby and you will take care of my children.

Maria was shocked. It was certainly a unique situation. He wanted her to stay! Was the Baroness to stay as the Captain's wife but not act as the children's mother? Nevertheless, she had a son to take care of and this seemed to be the best option for the boy.

'Captain, I'm willing to give it a try!'

'Excellent!' Was the Captain's response. At that they finished their breakfast accompanied by pleasant conversation. All the while the Captain thanking God for sending Peter.


	4. Chapter 4: Auf Wiedersehen, Darling

Auf Wiedersehen, Darling.

Despite the conclusion he had reached, this was going to be very difficult to do. Georg was a gentleman so he didn't particularly like to hurt women, especially those that meant so much to him. Elsa had rescued him from completely shutting himself of from the world, and because of it his world was a better place.

He was beginning to realize, though, if he did marry her, it would be out of gratitude rather than the fact that he was in love with her. And when two people talk of marriage there really must be more firm a foundation than gratitude.

Georg von Trapp was not one who was extremely accustomed to act because of his feelings, more so to shut them out. Other than being (as his wife called him on several occasions) ever passionate and a hopeless romantic, he was one who prided himself on his levelheadedness. But matters of the heart are not to be dealt with common sense... completely, anyway.

When he was with Maria, he felt the 20 something years between them fly away, his heart was light as a feather, his stomach as heavy as a brick. Good God, he felt like a teenager again! The only way he could condone what he was about to to is this, he was deeply in love with Maria, and not Elsa. If he were to continue his relationship with Elsa, ask her to be his wife, it wouldn't be fair to anyone involved.

Georg walked to the downstairs parlor where Elsa was propped up on her favorite chair, reading with utmost poise and sophistication. It was a lovely room, Agathe's favorite.

'Hello,' he said softly so as not to startle her. 'I thought I just might find you here.'

'Why, Hello darling, there was something you wanted to talk to me about?'

'Yes, actually. Uh, may I?' Asked Georg nervously as he pointed to a nearby chair.

'Well, Of course!' Laughed Elsa, "What with the sudden formality?"

Georg laughed apprehensively as he took a seat on the soft leather chair. 'Elsa, I was thinking, well, wondering,' he said as he tugged on his left ear, 'why have you taken such an interest in me, an old sea captain with seven children, and what was it that made you come all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere with me?'

'Oh, Georg don't be so unworldly!' Elsa responded with her usual, sophisticated smirk. 'You are the most eligible bachelor in Austria, you're most intriguing, your reputation without blemish, and not to mention...

'Elsa. It's no use. You aren't in love with me.'

She stared at him with bewilderment.

'You see, when two people talk of marriage...'

'Don't.' Interrupted Elsa, recovering from her shock, 'You needn't say another word. You see, I've been doing some thinking of my own and fond as I am of you, I really don't think you're the right man for me... With my Charles... Well let's just say I don't think you're exactly in love with me either.' She said with a slight chuckle. 'I think I'll just go pack my bags and return to Vienna where I belong.'

'Elsa, I wish you the very best... And, I wish you love.'

'Georg, I'd wish you the same except, I think you've already found it.'

Georg chuckled, 'I think you'll have to settle for wishing me luck!'

They smiled at one another and Elsa pecked him on the cheek. She made her way towards the door, 'Auf Wiedersehen, darling.'


	5. Chapter 5: Summit

Summit

After an awkward dinner complete with many unanswered questions, the von Trapp children decided to have a "summit" as they called it.

So, after they were certain everyone would be asleep, Fredrich, Kurt, Marta, and Gretl made their way to Liesl, Louisa, and Brigittas room.

When they got there, they all piled onto Liesl's bed, for it was the largest.

'What a day!' Sighed Fredrich.

'Liesl,' began Gretl, 'Father said that the baby is Fräulein Maria's ne-nephew... Whats a nephew?'

'A nephew is the son of someone's brother or sister... Freed and Kurt are Uncle Werner's nephews.' Explained Liesl as she braided the five year old's long hair.

'It's September, we start school next week, and no one has said anything about Fräulein Maria. When do you think she has to leave?' Asked a concerned Brigitta.

Fredrich stroked his chin, 'And now she has Peter... You can't take a baby to the Abbey, can you?'

'Naw, they make way to much noise.' Stated Kurt, his nose crinkled.

'Perhaps she'll give him away.' Proposed Brigitta.

'No, I don't think she will.' Liesl responded.

'What about the Baroness?' Asked Louisa, 'She wasn't at dinner tonight.'

'I don't think she likes babies.' Added Marta with a look of disbelief.

What the children failed to consider, was the fact that Maria's room was right next door. At this point she knocked.

A faint 'come in' was heard from one of the children.

'I thought I heard some whispering.' Maria said quietly with the beginnings of a smile on her face.

'Did we wake you?' Asked Liesl shamefully.

'No, I just got Peter to sleep... May I?' Asked Maria, pointing to the bed.

Nods from every child.

'Now, what is it that has you all up so late?' Asked Maria as she sat down between Gretl and Kurt.

Fredrich sent a questioning gaze towards Liesl, she nodded as if to say, we can trust her.

'Fräulein,' he began, 'we're... Confused.'

'We don't want you to leave!' Exclaimed Gretl.

'Or Peter!' Added Marta.

'What about the Baroness?'

'Yes! She wasn't at dinner!'

They all began talking at once.

'Children! Children! You'll wake the whole house!' Maria softly reprimanded. 'I know you want answers, quite honestly there are a few I'd like myself. I think that your father will give them to you when he's ready. You mustn't forget that he has gone through the same thing as you. And just because he's a grown-up and a smart one at that, doesn't mean he has all the answers.'

'Fräulein, we love Father, we don't want him to feel badly, how can we help him?' Asked a concerned Marta.

'You can be extra careful to show him how much you love him.' Said Maria. 'Marta and Gretl, he may not act like it, but even daddy's like a hug and a kiss every once and awhile. Freed, Kurt, I'm sure if you asked, your father would love to join you in some of your games, he might even teach you a thing or two! Girls, I'm sure it would make him feel special if you went to him for advise or help every once and awhile. It will be awkward to begin with, but I know he wants to be your friend again too. I'll talk with him tomorrow and see if I can get you some answers, but in the mean time, try and get some sleep, hmm?'

'Yes, Fräulein Maria, and thank you.' Said Liesl.

'Of course.' Answered Maria. 'I love you all very much.'

'We love you too!' Responded each of the children as they filed out of the room. They meant it.

Georg had just finished the last of his work in his study and was making his way up to his bedroom when he saw the light on in the girls room, the door slightly ajar. What he saw was his entire family, and Maria all on Liesl's bed, what he heard caused him to fall more deeply in love by the second.


	6. Chapter 6: I Know I Can Trust You

Early the next morning Maria made her way downstairs, the smell of fresh cinnamon rolls filling her nose.

Really she needn't be up for another half an hour, but she promised the children she would talk to their father, whom she knew woke before them.

She figured he would be in his study, so she found her way there and knocked on the door.

A soft 'come in.'

She opened the door to the large room, she had only been in there once. It had high ceilings, rich brown walls lined with books of all kinds, and dark wooden floors. On one side was a large desk, the other, a massive stone fire place, the fire roaring inside.

'Maria? You're up rather early aren't you?'

'Yes, Captain, I'm sorry to bother you, I just need to ask you a few things.'

'Think nothing of it!' Said Georg, eager to make her feel welcome. 'You may come here anytime.'

'That's very kind of you.'

The Captain ushered her towards the large leather couch in front of the fire. 'It's quite chilly this morning.' He said as he handed her a nearby throw.

'Thank you. And yes! It is! Fall certainly has arrived!' She said with a light laugh.

'Now,' began the Captain, 'what was it you wanted to talk to me about?'

'Well, you see, the children have recently confided in me that they are somewhat... Confused.'

'Confused?'

'Well, I think they just want some answers, they don't much like uncertainty.' Explained Maria. 'I told them I would talk to you.'

'I see,' said the Captain. 'Now what are these questions they so badly want answers for?'

'They want to know when I'm leaving, I thought it would be best if you were with us when I tried to explain that one, and they want to know about the Baroness.' Maria said growing careful with the last line.

'Hmm, Fräulein, First of all, how am I to know when you are leaving? You haven't told me and as far as I'm concerned it won't be any time soon.' He said with a mischievous smile. 'As for the Baroness... Well, what do you say we have a chat with the children after breakfast?'

'That will be perfect, Captain.'

He rubbed his chin, 'Fräulein, while you're hear, I feel as though I should let you know...'

'Yes?' Inquired Maria.

'You've probably seen in the newspapers and heard around town of the possibility of the Germans coming and taking over Austria.' Began the Captain.

'Yes. It's a nasty thought.' Responded Maria. 'Captain, do you thinks it's true? What people say they're doing with the Jews? They keep disappearing with seemingly no explanation.'

'Yes, I do. The Nazis are a wicked group.'

'It's so wrong!' Exclaimed Maria. 'They've done nothing wrong! They're people, just living their lives like you and I!'

'Yes, we can only hope it isn't true.' He began to pace. 'You know of my rather successful naval career, if the nazis do take over Austria... They will want me to join their forces. I cannot do such a thing. To refuse them though, could be fatal for my household. I haven't made any firm decisions as of yet. I just thought I would inform you. I haven't told anyone else yet. He stopped and looked straight at her, 'I know I can trust you.'

'Yes, Captain, you can.'

She stood, 'I must wake the children now, and the baby... I hate to, it was so difficult to get him to sleep!' She said with a laugh.

'Oh, yes! The baby! I called the doctor, he said he had an opening for this evening. I told him to come. He should be here around 7:30.'

'Excellent!' Answered Maria as they both made their way toward the door. As they exited the Captain place his hand lightly on the small of her back. Maria stiffened a bit and he must have noticed, for he brought his hand down quickly.

She wished he wouldn't have. Never in her life would she have thought that a single touch could feel so... so perfect.

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl

After breakfast Captain von Trapp led his family, and Maria, into the parlor. Each of the children took a seat on the floor facing the small love seat in which their father and governess (by the insistence of the Captain) sat.

'Children,' began the Captain, 'Fräulein Maria told me you have some questions and I thought it would be a good idea to get everything straightened out. Now, if you have a question raise your hand and I'll do my best to answer it.'

Gretl's hand shot up. 'Father, does Fräulein Maria have to leave? We don't want her to, ever!'

Georg chuckled. 'Fräulein Maria has agreed to stay and take care of you for now.'

Sighs of relief were herd all around.

'What about Peter?' Asked Marta. 'He can stay too can't he?'

'Yes, Marta, he can.' Answered her father with a smile.

'Father,' called Louisa her hand half raised, 'where's Max and the Baroness? They weren't at lunch or dinner today, nor at breakfast this morning.'

The Captain breathed deeply, 'Children, Baroness Schraeder and I have decided it would be best if she returned to Vienna... For good.'

Maria's heart nearly stopped.

The Captain must have heard her sharp intake of breath because he turned to her, a concerned look on his face, 'Fräulein? Are you alright?'

'Perfectly!' Answered Maria, her cheeks burning profusely from being caught.

The Captain smiled lightly and turned back to the children, 'Is that all?'

'There's one more thing father.' Said Friedrich. 'Fräulein, if it's warm tomorrow may we go on a picnic? It may be our last chance before we start school.'

'Well, I suppose I could leave Peter with Frau Schmidt,' began a still somewhat flustered Maria, 'Yes, if it's alright with your father, we can go.'

'Father may we? Please?' Were the desperate pleas heard all around the room.

The Captain, a bit displeased with the fact that allowing this would mean he would be separated from his loved ones for an entire day, agreed. 'Yes, you may go.'

At this Liesl nudged Marta and Marta ran up and climbed into her Fathers lap. 'Papa, we want you to come with us. Will you, please?'

Captain Georg von Trapp fought back tears as he embraced his sweet 7 year old. 'That would make me very happy.'


	7. Chapter 7: A Visit from the Doctor

After dinner that night the family sat in the parlor each engaged in their own activity. Fredrich and Kurt played chess, Louisa and Liesl braided Gretl and Marta's hair, Brigitta and her father read, and Maria sat playing with baby Peter.

Franz entered, 'Captain, the doctor has arrived.'

'Yes, thank you Franz.'

Maria and the Captain stood and headed to meet the doctor.

'Doctor Bauer.' Greeted Georg, 'This is Maria, and this is Peter.' He said as he took the little boy from Maria's arms.'

'Pleasure to meet you.' Said the doctor as he shook Maria's hand. 'Where may I take the boy?'

The Captain led them to a vacant guest bedroom with an adjoining restroom. 'I'll send Frau Schmidt, the housekeeper up to help you, call us if you need us.'

As Maria and the Captain made their way back down the stairs he asked, 'When was the last time you saw your brother?'

'It's been four years.'

'That's quite awhile! Why so long?'

'Well, in order to understand we must go back to when we were seven... Our parents died in a wreck.' She explained.

'Maria, I'm sorry if I brought up such a painful subject, if you'd rather not I completely understand.'

'You know, Captain, it might be nice to talk about it for a change.'

He stopped and softly grabbed her elbow, 'Then I would love to hear of it. What do you say we grab some coffee, go to my study and talk awhile, hmm?'

'That would be lovely.' She answered.

He smiled, offered his arm, and led her to the kitchen.

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl

When they reached the study, the Captain built a fire, handed Maria a blanket and sat down on the other end of the large couch.

'Now, where was it you left off?' Asked the Captain as he took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

Maria tried to act as though she didn't notice as she began again. 'As I said, Alexander and I were seven years old when our mother and father died in an accident. They were wonderful people. They taught my brother and I to be fair and just, to love everyone no matter their race, religion, or past. How to be kind and how to have courage through whatever life throws at us.' She said with a gleam of idealism in every word.

The Captain listened intently. 'We were sent to live with our uncle Matthias, a violent man, a drunk, extreme socialist, and devout anti-Catholic.' She said as she rolled her eyes. 'He wasn't kind to my brother and I in the least. Even in our adolescence he made us work very hard, and if our work didn't hold to his standards, which it never did, he would ah, let us know.'

The Captain shuddered, half from the cold and half from the thought of someone treating the most lovely person he knew with such cruelty.

'Captain, are you cold?'

'No no, I'm fine!' He said as he subconsciously rubbed his jacket less arms.

'You are cold!' She said with a smile. 'And I've got the only blanket. Why don't you take it?'

'Really, Maria, I'm fine! Then you'll get cold!'

She let out a half-frustrated sigh, 'Why don't we just share it?'

'Oh, alright alright, just come here.' He said as she scooted close to him. The only way it would work was if he placed his arm around her and she leaned close to him.

'Better?' She asked.

'Much.' He answered with a smile as she tried her hardest to not think about how good he smelled.

'Now, where was I? Oh yes... We had to put up with that for years, ever looking forward to when we would be able to leave. When we turned eighteen we were legally allowed to do whatever we wanted but our dear old uncle wouldn't let us go. Every time we tried to escape he would stop us somehow. One day as the weekend was approaching he left in the morning. Usually when that happened, he would come back, you might say, well oiled. That day, I was going about my usual chores and decided I would dust the china, one of the very few valuable things in that house, when the dog barked right behind me. It scared me so bad I jumped and flew around. When I turned, my feather duster hit the china and about half of it shattered on the ground. This was very, very, vary bad. To say I was scared was an understatement. I ran to find Xander out in the barn to tell him what had happened and he understood the severity of the situation... We hurried to the house and tried to clean it up but as we were doing so we heard Matthais coming up. We rushed to our rooms, pulled together our savings, which was all of about 10 euros, and he told me to run. Run as fast as I could to somewhere that would have me, and never come back. So I did. That was the last time I saw my brother. I ran to the convent and the rest you know.'

The Captain looked at her with admiration. That a person who has been through so much could still be so good, and lovely, and pure, was beyond him. 'Maria, has anyone ever told you that you're incredible?'

'Oh, Captain I don't think...'

'Really, you are. I don't know anyone else who could go through what you've gone through and still be so full of life. Not only that but you've brought love and laughter back into my house, for which I will forever be thankful for. You truly are sensational!'

'Captain, you're far to kind.' Blushed Maria.

'Not when what I'm saying is completely true.'

'Thank you.'

A knock at the door.

'Come in!' Called the Captain forgetting the way in which he and his governess were sitting.

Frau Schmidt opened the door. 'Captain, Fräulein, the doc...'

When the Captain and Maria realized what was so shocking to the housekeeper they practically jumped from their seats! Maria blushing copiously and the Captain tightened his tie.

'...tor would like to see you now.'

'Thank you, Fräu Schmidt. We'll head up now.'

'Very well, Captain.'

As the Captain buttoned his jacket and they made their way up the stairs he leaned close to Maria, 'I can only imagine how quickly that will make its way around the house.' He whispered as they both let out a much needed laugh.

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl

They opened the door, still smirking from their laughter. The doctor sat on a chair in the corner of the room scratching his head.

'Herr Bauer,' began the Captain, 'you sent for us?'

'Yes, uh, you see, the baby is healthy, I was only wondering, which of you is Jewish?' Asked the doctor.

'Doctor, why do ask?' Inquired Maria.

'Well, you see, the baby is almost half Jewish!'

'Jewish?' Asked a very confused Maria. 'My brother wasn't Jewish.'

'What about his wife?' Proposed the Captain. 'You don't know anything about her do you?'

'No, I don't... I didn't even know he was married. That must be it.'

'You're brother? Asked the doctor. 'Where on earth does he come in?'

'The baby isn't ours,' answered the Captain, 'he's Fräulein Maria's brother's.'

'Captain!' Maria cried as she grabbed his arm. Her faced turned white. 'The letter! It said they were in a situation that could be detrimental... You don't think... The Nazis...' She fell into him and began to weep. He wrapped her in his arms and gave her all the comfort he could. He made up his mind in that moment that he would be there for her as long as he lived.


	8. Chapter 8: Picnic

The next morning was warm and sunny. The family sat down to breakfast, the children eager to go on their picnic.

Maria provided each child with a task to prepare for the day. The girls would make the lunches, and the boys would gather the games and blankets.

As they all left the dining room the Captain stopped her. 'Maria, are you sure you feel up to this today? We don't have to go if you...'

She smiled at him. 'Don't worry about me, we'll have loads of fun!'

IlIlIlIlIlIIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl

Maria was assigning each child something to carry when the Captain made his way down the stairs. He wore a tan shirt, a few buttons loose at the top and his sleeves rolled up, and greenish pants tucked into brown riding boots that came nearly to his knee.

When the family saw him he realized their shock, 'What? Surprised a tie isn't apart of my body?' He smirked.

'You look perfect, Father!' Said a smiling Liesl.

'Why, thank you, m'lady.' He jested as he gave a rather dramatic bow.

All the children giggled.

'Now, what do you need me to carry?' The Captain asked Maria.

'Kurt and I have got it taken care of, Father!' Fredrich declared.

'Ah, Children,' began the Captain, 'just between us, I think I prefer Papa to Father.'

They beamed. 'We do too!' Exclaimed Brigitta.

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

'Alright, we have a long walk ahead, we should get moving.' Suggested Maria.

The Captain laughed, 'Nonsense, we'll take the car to the foot of the mountain. Everyone pile in!'

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIIlIlIlI

Once they reached the bottom of the hills, the Captain parked under a large tree for shade. 'Everyone grab something!'

'Right, Kurt, you carry the blankets, Fredrich, the lunch.' Directed Maria.

'But I wanted to carry the lunch!' Whined Kurt.

'Oh, whatever, you can switch.' Said a laughing Maria.'

Once they got everything figured out they began their trek up the mountain. The children entertained themselves with a seven-person game of I Spy, leaving Maria and the Captain trailing somewhat behind.

'I really do think it's wonderful of you to come up here with us. I know the children appreciate it very much... You're a natural!'

The Captain laughed, 'You mustn't forget, Fräulein, I used to be a quite decent father to seven children!'

Maria chuckled, 'Oh, I know, but you really have picked up marvelously.'

'Thank you, Fräulein, it means a great deal.'

At about this time they reached the spot in which they usually stop. They dropped what they were carrying in a pile where they would always set up, and ran of in different directions.

'Little scoundrels!' Exclaimed the Captain. 'Didn't even think to help!'

'They're all right, Captain, they're always so anxious to get here.'

'Even so.' He said as he looked at his wristwatch.

'It's almost lunchtime, why don't we set up then call them to eat?'

'Sounds like a plan.' Said the Captain as he straightened the blankets. 'So, how did you come across this lovely little place?'

'You see, my uncle lives not too far from here, and I would come here to escape.'

The Captain cringed, 'If you'd rather, we could go somewhe...'

'I wouldn't dream of it, this was always my happy place, and I love being able to share it with you all.' She said with a smile. 'Look, we're all finished, would you call the children?'

'Of course.' He walked to where he could see them all, 'Children! Lunch!' He yelled.

Maria turned and saw seven children hurrying towards her and a grown man rubbing his throat. 'I must admit there are times when I miss that ridiculous whistle.'

They all laughed as they grabbed their food and took their places on the blankets. As Kurt prepared to take a large bite out of his chicken leg, Maria interrupted. 'Ah, Kurt, haven't we forgotten to thank the Lord?' The Captain laughed as his youngest son placed his chicken leg shamefully back on his paper plate.

Maria prayed and they all began to consume their delicious food.

'I doubt I've eaten off of a paper plate in ten years!' The Captain exclaimed.

Everyone laughed.

'Are we going to play our game, Fräulein?' Asked Gretl.

'Game?' Inquired the Captain.

'Well, you see, Sir,' explained Maria, 'We have this uh, practice when we eat. We go around and someone asks a question, and each person has to answer. I'll go first so you can see. What is your favorite color?'

Marta shouted, 'Pink!'

'Yellow!' Was Gretl's.

'Red!' From Kurt.

'Light blue!' Was Louisa's.

Fredrich said, 'Green.'

'Lavender.' Brigitta spoke.

'Mine's gold!' Said Liesl.

'Mine is pink too.' Said Maria.

'How about yours, Papa?' Asked Brigitta.

'Uh... brown.' Answered the Captain.

'Brown? Gretl asked with a scrunched up nose.'

'Yes, brown, little Miss Sunshine!' He said as he squeezed her nose.

They all laughed. 'Ok, who's next?' asked Maria.

'I am!' Said Kurt. 'What is your favorite desert?'

'Good heavens, Kurt! We haven't even finished our main course yet and you're already thinking about desert!' Teased Brigitta.

Maria laughed, 'Apple Studel!'

'Tiramisu!' Said Liesl.

'Snicker-doodle cookies!' Added Gretl.

'Mine too!' Said Fredrich.

'I like chocolate chip cookies!' Exclaimed Marta.

'My favorite's ice cream!' Louisa said.

'I love strawberries dipped in chocolate!' Brigitta told.

Kurt said, 'What can beat chocolate cake?!'

'Papa?' Prompted Liesl.

'Brownies have always had a special place in my heart.' He said as he placed his hand gallantly over his heart.

'Ok,' said a laughing Maria, 'one more.'

Gretl's hand shot up. 'May I do one?'

'Of course, Gretl.' Answered Maria.

'What's your favorite animal? Mine are bunny rabbits!'

'Horses.' The Captain answered right away.

'Frogs.' Said Louisa. Everyone laughed as they saw the disgusted face of Maria.

Marta said, 'Sweet little kittens!'

'Big furry dogs!' Said Kurt happily.

'Little furry dogs.' Laughed Liesl.

'I like pandas.' Said Fredrich.

Brigitta laughed and said, 'Monkeys!'

Gretl thought that was really funny.

'How about you, Fräulein?

'Well, I want to say horses but I've never ridden one.'

'What! Never ridden a horse?' The Captain said unbelievingly. 'We are going to need to fix that!'

She laughed, 'Please! Ok, we've all finished. Go play, now.'

'Father,' began Fredrich, 'would you play ball with us?' Seven pairs of eyes looked up at him pleadingly.

'Of course I will! What are the teams?'

'Yes!' They all exclaimed.

Fredrich said, 'It's you, Kurt, Liesl, and Marta against me, Louisa, Brigitta, and Gretl. Fräulein, do you want to play?'

'Not this time.' She said smiling.

Maria cleaned from lunch as they played their game. The object seemed to be to kick it to your teammates and try and get it through a goal marked with two empty cups. She had never seen the Captain quite like he was today, but she was sure she liked him better this way.

When she finished cleaning she sat back and watched them play. They were all so happy, she couldn't help but smile. It was something she couldn't remember experiencing, the love of a father, but while most would become envious, Maria did not. Despite the chaos surrounding her brother, in her life she had never felt happier or more loved than she did with this family.

At about this time the Captain went to kick the ball, but Gretl grabbed his leg, causing him to fall. They all piled into their father tickling, tackling, and laughing. When the Captain finally managed to get up his hair was a mess, his pants dirty and his shirt all crooked.

'Play a couple without me, huh? You've worn me out!' He said as he tried to put himself back together, to no avail.

The Children laughed and conceded and the Captain made his way to the blankets where Maria was giggling profusely.

'Now, what's this?' He jested as he lay on his back and close his eyes, 'do I look more like a sea captain now? You know I never did know what you meant by that.'

'Oh, I don't know, I suppose when I heard sea captain I envisioned an dirty man with a beard and a striped shirt!'

'Well, did I disappoint you?'

'Not at all, sir.'

'Fräulein, what do you say we drop all this sir business and you call me Georg? At least when the children aren't around.' He looked at her, eyes squinty from the sun.

'Only if you agree to drop the Fräulen.' She smiled.

'It's a deal.'

At this point the children ran up to where they were sitting.

'Papa, Fräulein, we're hot, may we go to the brook over there and play in the water?

'It's up to Mar-Fräulein Maria.'

She laughed at his mistake, 'You may if you don't mind having wet clothes all the way home.'

'We don't!' They all said as they rushed to the brook.

'I wish they would come down with us. Do you think they would?' Asked Kurt.

'Not a chance.' Said Fredrich. 'They're grown-ups, they never do things like this.'

'I want them to play with us!' Declared Gretl with a little stomp of her foot.

'We could trick them!' Proposed Louisa.

'Don't you think we would get in trouble?' Asked Brigitta.

Louisa replied, 'Come on! When have you ever seen Father in a better mood?'

'Papa.' Marta corrected.

'What do you think, Liesl?' Inquired Fredrich.

'Well, if there were ever a day when we could get away with it... Let's do it!'

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl

Maria and Georg were relaxing with some iced tea, chatting happily with one another when a soaking wet Kurt ran over the small hill where his father and governess could hear him.

'Papa! Fräulein! Come look at what we found in the brook! Hurry!'

Georg sighed, stood up and offered Maria his hand. They followed Kurt down the hill all the way to the small brook where the rest of the children were staring intently at a small spot in the rocks.

'Look, very closely.' Said Louisa with a wicked grin.

When both Georg and Maria were bending down and looking, Kurt and Fredrich shared a glance, and pushed them into the water!

After a large splash, Georg emerged from the water, which came up to about his upper stomach. The children waited apprehensively to catch their fathers reaction.

After glancing over at Maria to insure she was all right. He climbed out of the brook in silence, walked to his children (giving them no indication of his current tenor) grabbed his two sons, one in each arm, and threw them in the water! He proceeded to do the same with his daughters.

Then occurred the biggest splash fight any of them had ever witnessed. Laughter abounded. The children were sure they had never had so much fun as they did that day. And, secretly, so was the Captain.


	9. Chapter 9: Conversations

That night when everyone was sure to be asleep, baby Peter was far from slumber. Poor Maria took the infant in her arms and headed to the kitchen to make him another bottle.

Peter fussing in one arm, she opened the door and there sat Frau Schmidt reading a book, and drinking a cup of hot tea.

'Fräulen Maria?'

'Oh, hello, Frau Schmidt, I'm sorry to disturb you, I just need to make Peter a bottle.'

'Don't worry about it, here let me help you.' Said the housekeeper as she stood to hold the baby.

When the bottle was in the baby's mouth, stopping it from crying, Frau Schmidt insisted Maria have a cup of tea with her.

'How was the picnic?'

'Oh, it was wonderful! We all had so much fun! To be honest with you, I think the Captain had just as much fun as the children... Besides having to go all the way home in soaking wet clothes!' They laughed.

'Yes, I must admit it was quite a shock seeing Captain von Trapp walk through the doors like that!' Said Frau Schmidt.

'You know, I think I like him better for it.' Told Maria with a far-away look.

'Maria, you're in love with him... Aren't you?'

Maria looked down, somewhat embarrassed. 'Oh, I don't know... I've never been in love, but there are times when we look at each other and I can hardly breath. The Baroness said I was, but I didn't want to believe it. I came here on God's errand, and to ask for his love would have been wrong. But now she's gone, and I guess I'm confused.'

Frau Schmidt listened intently. 'Maria, in the short time I've known you, I can tell you have a great capacity to love. And, I'm no expert, but if you love a man, it doesn't mean you love God any less. You have to find out what He has planned for you, and you have to find the life you were born to live.'

Maria smiled sweetly, 'Thank you Frau Schmidt. I really do appreciate it.'

'I'm here any time you want to talk.' Maria hugged her friend, and made her way upstairs, the words of a song being sung again and again in her head...

A bell is no bell 'till you ring it,

A song is no song 'till you sing it,

And love in your heart wasn't put there to stay,

Love isn't love 'til you give it away.

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlI

The next morning before anyone was awake, Fredrich paced the hall outside Maria's room, hoping for some indication that his governess was awake. Sure enough the baby began to cry, and it was soon accompanied by Maria's soft humming.

After a few moments, Peter hushed and the only sound now was Maria's voice, singing a song that was unfamiliar to Fredrich. When he was sure he wouldn't disrupt anything, he knocked softly on the door.

'Come in.' Whispered Maria, aiming to not disturb the little boy in her arms.

Fredrich walked in slowly, 'Fräulein, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about, alone. Would now be ok?'

Maria smiled, 'Of course, hop up!' She said as she patted the bed next to her. 'Now, what is it?'

He climbed up onto the bed. 'You see, we start school next week, and... There's a girl, and I like her very much, but every time I try to talk to her, my hands get sweaty and I can't seem to find anything to say. Then I end up looking like a big dope.' He said with a look of chagrin.

Maria stopped for a moment to think. 'Fredrich, you are one of the finest boys I have ever met. You're handsome, intelligent, strong, sweet, and caring. Be yourself, honestly! And if she doesn't like you for you, she doesn't deserve you. That can be hard to swallow, but you deserve someone who loves you. But remember, you don't need to worry yourself about that just yet, you're still very young and need to grow and have fun. She said as she ruffled his wavy blond hair.

He laughed, 'Thank you, Fräulein, for everything.'

'You're most welcome.' She smiled.

Being careful not to disturb the baby, he hugged her. And for the first time in a long time Fredrich felt the overwhelming sensation of a mothers love.

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlI

Later in the morning, after breakfast, Liesl knocked hesitantly on the door of her father's study.

'Come in.'

Liesl opened the door as the Captain looked up from his book in surprise at seeing his eldest.

'Liesl?'

'Father, I was wondering if I could talk to you a bit?' She said somewhat nervously.

'Yes! I mean, of course.' He cleared his throat and stood to lead his daughter to the sofa. 'Now, what is it?'

'Well, you see, for some time now, we've had the same telegram delivery boy. His name is Rolf. You may recall quite a few years ago we had neighbors named the Grubers. They had three children similar in age to Fredrich, Louisa, and me. We grew quite close and the one my age is Rolf. They moved away awhile back, but when Rolf got assigned to deliver here, we met again. Ever since, when he brings a telegram, well, we see one another.'

Her father listened intently, eyebrows raising at her last sentence.

She continued. 'I like him, Father, I really do. I felt bad, though, for keeping it from you, and I also thought you could maybe offer me some advice.'

He breathed deeply. He could get furious and punish her as the old Captain von Trapp would have, but he decided that as he was trying to mend his broken relationship with his children, he would go the wise way. He placed his hand over his daughters, who was staring at her lap awkwardly.

'I'm glad you came to me.' He began. 'Liesl, at your age, you're so eager for your life to really begin, and all of the sudden someone sweeps in and touches your heart, but you soon realize that feelings are fleeting, and true love is not a feeling but a decision you make. When the right person comes along, somehow you'll know that even when the emotions die down you're love for them will not. You can't be burdened down, though, with feelings you've acted too quickly upon, and mistakes you've made. You are 16, going on seventeen, you're young, you're beautiful, and you're precious, so just be careful. It's perfectly normal for you to feel this way about a young man, but don't get too involved. That way, when you find the man you want to... Spend the rest of your life with... You can be completely committed to them, with no regrets.'

She smiled at him. 'Thank you, Father, so much.' She paused for a moment then threw her arms around her father. He hugged her back, and they reveled in the blossoming relationship they had both missed.

As Liesl stood to leave, the Captain said, 'Why don't you have this young man to dinner one evening?'

'Really, Father?' She ensured excitedly.

'Just let me know the day.' He smiled.

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlI

Max had arrived back at the villa for dinner that evening bearing smiles and good spirits as always. It was nothing out of the ordinary when after the family had finished eating, and had enjoyed their family time, Max found himself in the Captain's study.

'Is everything alright?' He asked Max in a delicate way.

'Yes.' Max answered. 'She was a bit disconsolate for the first while, but I took her to a few parties, and you know Elsa, that's where she's most happy.'

'I'm glad you stayed with her. She's a marvelous woman and she deserves the best.'

'Ah, Georg,' began Max, 'I know it isn't any of my business, but the children, well, need a mother.'

'I'm working on it, Max.' Said Georg pointedly.

Max immediately got what he was saying and grinned. 'If there's anything I can do to help.'

'Actually, there is something,' started the Captain, 'What are your plans for tomorrow?'

'Well, the main reason I came back was I need a choir to sing at the festival. I was just planning on scouting a few out.' Answered Max.

'Do you think you might take the children along? They would find it quite entertaining.' Questioned Georg. 'I have plans that require their governess.' He smirked.

Max smiled back, 'Of course.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I Think I Will

Maria awoke to the sound of music her small bedside alarm played. She looked out her window and saw sunshine, but with the weather the way it was in Austria, one wouldn't be surprised if I rained later in the day.

She and the children were dressed and down to breakfast in record time, much to the satisfaction of the resident naval commander.

Breakfast was on the table by the time Max found his way down to the dining room.

'Good morning, you talented group of people!' He yawned.

Georg shook his head and clicked his tongue, 'Why, Max, half the day's practically gone! Fortunately, we saved you a waffle.'

The children giggled.

'How considerate of you.' Max said dramatically as he took his seat. 'You know children, I heard a marvelous joke the other day in Vienna.'

'Oh, do tell us!' Brigitta pleaded.

Georg gave Max a half-amused-half-warning look.

Max began. 'There were two children by the names of Jane and Michael, and they meet one day on the street. Jane says to Michael, I know a man with a wooden leg. Then Michael says, Really? What's the name of his other leg?'

The children all burst into laughter, even Maria and Georg chuckled a bit.

That was soon interrupted by a cry of pain from Gretl.

'Oh my, Gretl, what happened?' Asked Maria as the five year old ran to her.

'Fredrich bit me!' She said as she tried to hold back the tears.

All eyes turned to Fredrich as he looked up sheepishly... 'We were all laughing so hard, she sort of threw her hand back as I leaned forward, and I guess her finger got caught in my teeth.' He explained.

'Well, it'll all be alright. Gretl, run to the kitchen and have Frau Schmidt grab you a bandage, hmm? Suggested Maria.

'Okay.' She ran off.

'Quite an eventful morning this is!' Georg said, smiling.

'And today shall be the same. Georg, have you told them the plan for today?' Asked Max.

'I thought I'd leave you the honor.' Georg replied.

'You are all coming to help me to find a choir to sing at the festival! You will be my judges.' Max declared.

Gretl came back in just in time to join the excited murmur.

'Oh, that will be delightful, Max! Where will we start?' Asked Maria excitedly.

'Actually, Fräulein, I was hoping you would accompany me today. I have a few errands I need your help with.' Presented Georg.

Liesl and Louisa shared a knowing glance.

'Uh, of course. If I can be of any help.' Maria answered.

'Wonderful! What do you say we leave at... 9:30?' He said as he checked his watch.

'Perfect.' She replied.

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlI

Maria had given the baby to Frau Schmidt and changed her clothes into something more suitable by the time she made her way down the stairs. Georg was already at the bottom waiting for her.

'Perfect timing. Franz just pulled the car up.' He smiled and offered her his hand to help her down the last few steps.

She smiled back at him and the started towards the car. 'Maria, you didn't have to change, you looked lovely before.'

She laughed, 'Well, thank you, but the large glob of syrup I got on my dress from breakfast was hardly so lovely!'

He laughed and opened the door of his car for her.

As they drove away from the villa, Maria finally asked, 'So, what are these errands you need my help with?'

'That, my dear fräulein, is a surprise.'

He chuckled when she raised her eyebrows at him.

After several more minutes of pleasant conversation the reached Salzburg's main downtown area. It was an adorable place with everything from chic little clothing shops to petite cafes.

Georg opened his door, went around to help Maria, and offered his arm, making up his mind to treat her just as the lady she was.

Maria blushed as they walked down the street arm in arm.

Soon, a dress in a nearby store window caught her eye. Georg noticed. All of the sudden he started walking in the direction of the store.

'Where are we going?' She asked, confused.

'You know,' he began, 'I never properly thanked you for staying with us.'

Maria's confusion grew as they walked into the very shop she saw that gorgeous dress... Then it dawned on her.

Georg smirked as he saw her sudden realization, and pinkening cheeks.

'I insist you at least try it on.' He demanded as she protested.

'Oh, if you insist.' She smiled lightly.

A few moments later she came out in an elegant, long, olive green dress. It was simple, but beautiful, just like her.

Georg looked up from his newspaper, and his jaw dropped. He truly had not seen such an enchanting sight in years.

'You are getting it.' He told her.

'Captain!'

'Georg.' He corrected.

'Georg, it's the prettiest thing I've ever put on, but I'll never have the chance to wear it, and I can't expect you to buy me this...' She rambled on until he silenced her by placing his finger on his lips.

'Maria, it's the least I can do to repay you for all you've done, and I may be able to find you some place to wear it.' An idea already coming to mind.

After she had back on what she had come in, together Georg and Maria took the dress to the front to pay.

'This one's my favorite.' The store clerk told Maria, 'You're very lucky to have such a thoughtful husband.'

Maria turned red for the third time that day and fumbled about her words.

Georg took the package the clerk was handing them. 'Yes, I suppose I am quite a catch.' He smirked and led Maria from the counter and out the door.

'Georg!' Maria scolded, you let that woman believe we were... Uh...'

'We were what?' He provoked.

'Oh! You know!' She said, exasperated.

Georg chuckled, 'Don't worry yourself, Fräulein, it was just a joke... Kind of.'

'Now, what is that supposed to mean?' She questioned.

Georg smirked, 'Why, don't you think I'm a good catch?'

Maria laughed. 'Ok, ok, point taken. Where to next?'

'This next errand isn't the one I need your help with... It's almost lunch time, what do you say I go take care of this, and you pick a place that looks good?' He proposed.

'Sounds like a plan.' She affirmed.

'Fine, wait outside so I can find you.'

Maria nodded and began to walk around, searching for an establishment to fit her fancy.

It was unusual for her to be able to pick any restaurant she wanted, no matter how expensive or extravagant. She settled, though, for an adorable little cafe with out door seating.

The patio was full, signifying it must be good. She put in the name von Trapp, and when she was told it would be a twenty minute wait, she decided it would be perfect to sit on the large fountain in the sunshine, and wait for Georg.

About fifteen minutes later Georg came back with a somewhat large bag.

'Didn't you find what you were looking for?' Maria asked confusedly.

'Yes.' Was all he said before once again offering his arm to lead her to the resturant.

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlI

After they had eaten, they once again got in the car. Soon, they found themselves parked near a massive green meadow. The mountains towered above them and the clouds looked as something you could only imagine.

Maria was unsure as to what errand Georg would need her help with here, in the middle of nowhere. Albeit, the most beautiful nowhere she had ever seen.

Georg grabbed the bag out of the trunk and they began to walk along a dirt road.

'What's in the bag? Where are we? Where are we going?' Maria pestered.

Georg laughed and pointed a bit down the road. 'It's right up there.'

Maria bit her lip to keep from asking more questions.

After a few more minutes of walking they were able to see a small stable.

'Are those... Horses?' Asked Maria confusedly.

'Yes, they are.' He answered.

They looked at each other. The massive smile spread across Maria's face filled Georg with more joy than he had felt in a long time.

They walked another minute or two and finally reached the stable.

'Wait here.' He told Maria and retreated to the small bathroom in the back.

When he returned he was dressed in completely proper equestrian attire and handed her the bag.

Maria was surprised and it must have showed on her face.

Georg smirked. 'The errand I had to run... Well, you had to have something to ride in. I asked Liesl for your size, Hope they fit.'

Maria laughed then went to change.

She came back, they signed a few papers, and a young man came out to help them.

'Hello, my name is Daniel. How can I help you today?'

They shook hands. 'Georg von Trapp. Yes, I'm looking to buy a few horses, but we'd like to take them for a ride first.'

Maria gave Georg a shocked look. 'Buy?'

'Yes, I thought the children might enjoy them.' He directed at her. 'Now, I want 2. Which would you recommend?' Georg asked Daniel.

'Who will take care of them?' Maria interrupted.

'I'll hire someone... How about you?' Georg pointed at Daniel.

'Woah.' Laughed Daniel. 'First things first. What price range were you thinking of buying in, Sir?'

'I'll take nothing less than your finest.'

Daniel soon brought out two beautiful thoroughbred horses. A large black one, and a slightly smaller brown one.

Maria was in awe.

Daniel showed them how these horses were trained, and after confirming that Georg was an experienced equestrian, he left them on their own.

Since it was Maria's first time riding, Georg helped her get on the horse and told her what the lady-like way of doing so was.

They were soon out in the open field together, laughing and showing off (mostly Georg). They did that for hours until they came to the foot of the mountain.

'Want to go up a bit?' Georg asked.

Maria nodded enthusiastically.

They rode side by side until they came upon the perfect place to take a rest. It was a small plateau from which you could see most of Salzburg.

As the sun was setting, it was getting cool. Georg tied the horses to a tree and grabbed the jackets Maria had packed.

He handed Maria hers and they sat down just close enough on the moist grass.

'Georg, thank you for bringing me up here today, I've had such a marvelous time.'

He smiled at her. 'It really was my pleasure. You know, I was just thinking, I haven't been riding in over six years! Last time was with Agathe.'

A light smile graced Maria's face. 'She must have been a sensational lady... The children make that quite clear.'

Georg chuckled, 'Yes, through the good parts of them you know didn't come from me!'

'Oh, you know that isn't true.' Laughed Maria. 'Do you think you'll ever marry again?' She asked cautiously.

Georg looked up at her. 'Yes, I think I will.'

Maria looked up at him in slight surprise, then diverted her gaze again. 'Really? I didn't know because, well, Baroness Shraeder and all...'

'She wasn't right.' Georg picked up. 'Yes, I think I'll marry again but when I do she'll have to be someone warm and loving, someone bold and brave, yet innocent and kind. Someone who loves my children, and someone whom I love.' He looked at the woman he did love and was overtaken, 'Someone just like you.'

Maria's head shot up from the blade of grass she was playing with. 'Like me?'

Georg nodded and cupped her cheek in his hand, and their faces came together in one perfect kiss.

When they pulled away, Georg looked into her eyes, 'I love you, Maria.'

She shivered and he brought her into his arms, as he had longed to do for so long.

After a few seconds she stilled. 'Georg, I love you too.'

He looked down at her, smiled and kissed her again. 'Lets go, darling, before it gets too late.'

They got up, hand in hand, and rode back to the stables. Neither of them being able to suppress a smile, all the way back home.


End file.
